


Puella Magi Laura Magica

by Lady_Bane



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Magic, Witches, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bane/pseuds/Lady_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students at Silas University have been going missing and dying horribly recently. Nothing new there. But Laura Hollis keeps dreaming of a girl and a ruined city - and then this strange cat-creature shows up and offers her a chance to become a magical girl and protect everyone she loves!<br/>Too bad her new roommate, Carmilla (who she's still trying to send back so she can have Betty again) seems to have a thing against this cat-thing. What could be so bad about becoming a magical girl, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Shattered glass. Twisted metal. Pockets of chewed up concrete.

All floating in the sky above what was once a city.

Had a tornado come through? Laura wondered. Or a hurricane?

No, tornados and hurricanes didn’t cause chunks of very dense materials to hang in the sky like that. 

She knew in the back of her mind that this was in fact, a dream and the laws of physics didn’t, couldn’t apply here, but surely there was a logical explanation for this?

Carnival music floated through the air, which would be somewhat creepy elsewhere, but here in this ruined city with its strange gravity rules and scary shadows, it was downright nightmarish.

A white cat sat next to Laura on her little concrete ledge. Or was it a cat? It could be a Pokémon. It had a funny pattern on its back and two sets of ears. “Man, I have got to stop watching old anime videos on Youtube late at night,” she told the creature.

The cat-thing nodded sagely, “Of course, Laura Hollis."

Looming out of the sky, as though it had been there all along with the broken buildings and the cat, there was an inverted pyramid-shaped shadow floating just overhead. It filled Laura with pure fear. She knew that shape was wrong somehow. It was just... floating there... and rotating around and around and around... with two long appendages that looked like they could be arms… and was that giggling she heard? 

“She can't face this by herself, you know,” said the white cat-thing.

“Who?” Laura asked it.

It nodded in the direction of another broken building. Laura could see a girl standing on top of it, all in black, holding a sword.

“She's not... thinking of attacking that pyramid thing, is she?”

The cat-thing waved its tail nonchalantly. “She certainly is. She feels like she must do this alone. But she cannot do it alone. You can put a stop to this right now, Laura Hollis.”

“You can't!” a yell rang out from the girl. She turned to face Laura and the cat-thing. Laura could not make out her face but she felt like she knew her from somewhere.

The girl leapt into the air and flew over the skyline, heading for that frightening pyramid. The shadowy figure made a noise like a gurgling cackle and a beam of light shot out and hit the girl. She was thrown back into a glass building, bringing down the walls around her.

“She'll lose,” continued the cat-thing, still watching the scene as though it were a moderately interesting sports program, “But you wouldn't, you know. You can still save her. Make a contract with me!”

“No!” screamed the girl, pulling herself from the building, “Please, don’t believe him! You have to get out of here!”

“Laura Hollis. It is your destiny,” said the cat-thing.

The cackling above them began to grow louder. The suspended building materials in the air shook visibly. Several nearby structures began to crumble.

“There is no time! Do it now!” exclaimed the cat-thing.

The pyramid began to descend on them. The girl flew towards it, reaching out her hand to Laura. Her mouth opened to shout something to Laura but all that came out was... the opening lyrics to _Tik-Tok?_

Laura sat up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

Betty, sitting at her nearby computer desk, swore loudly and hit as many buttons on her computer as she could. The music stopped finally, and she turned to Laura, looking sheepish. “I forgot to plug my headphones in before I started up my music... Sorry, L.”

“No, you're fine, you're fine.” Laura said shakily, wiping her face with her pillowcase.

“Are you fine though?” said Betty, looking concerned.

“I'll be fine, I just had a really messed up dream.”

“That's what happens when you eat too many peanut butter cookies before bed, Laura! You get messed-up-peanut-butter dreams!”

“Yeah, guess so.” Laura knew it was all a dream, it had to be. Cats-creatures didn't talk, and gravity still worked, and pyramids were nice shapes and not scary at all, here in the real world.

But she still felt like it wasn’t the first time she had been there, in that ruined city, with the cat-Pokémon-thing and the girl with the sword - and that shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Laura Hollis."

“mhmmmrghmm whas goin on,” mumbled Laura into her pillow. Surely Betty didn’t expect her to get up now. It was the asscrack of dawn, or more likely noon or so. But to her poor hung-over self, noon was the asscrack of dawn.

Totally worth it though. That party was awesome as all hell. Sure, she didn’t remember half of it, but she had ingested a lot of glorious booze and still had all her limbs afterwards. And there was that really sexy Amazon girl who she had wanted to climb like a goddamn tree but had sadly stayed on the other side of the dance floor where she couldn’t reach her. Oh well, there would be more parties. Laura lifted her head a bit and opened her eyes. Hopefully Betty had a similarly good time –

Betty wasn’t in her bed.

Instead, sitting on Betty’s pillow was a cat. 

“Are you awake?”

The voice didn’t come from the cat’s mouth; it came from – inside Laura’s head? But she knew it was, in some way coming from that cat. Come to think of it though, she had never seen a cat like that before. It had two pairs of ears, one short and one long, and a twitching, fluffy tail like a fox. Its eyes were bright candy-pink and unblinking.  
Laura gaped at it for a good half a minute, and then buried her head back in the pillow.

“Laura Hollis? Are you functioning? Do you require medical services?” came that high-pitched voice again.

“Go ‘way. I don’t wanna fight a Pokémon battle now.”

“I am not a Pokémon!” said the cat-thing indignantly, “You may call me Kyubey.”

Laura covered her face with her hands. “What the hell are you?”

Kyubey sighed softly. “I told you, I am Kyubey. I have a proposition for you, Laura Hollis.”

“I’d much rather you give me some aspirin.”

Laura heard a sigh, then some rustling around on her shelves. There was a clink and a plastic bottle was dropped on Laura’s head.

Laura sat up, which flung the bottle off her bed onto the floor. She found herself face to face with the pale eyes of Kyubey.

“I have fetched you the aspirin. Please now listen to what I have to say.”

“One sec.” Laura picked the bottle off the floor and grabbed her water glass from her desk. As she filled it up from her water pitcher in the sink, she looked around for a note from Betty. Sure, her roommate was a little flakey and forgetful, but it wasn’t like her to spend the night at some girl’s house without leaving Laura a note first. Betty hadn’t sent any texts either, Laura noticed as she picked up her phone. Plenty of texts from her worried dad, but no Betty.

She sat back down on her bed, popped an aspirin tablet in her mouth, and chugged the glass of water down.

“Why did we decide on college-age women?” Kyubey sighed quietly to himself.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Oh, nothing. Laura Hollis, I have journeyed here to offer you something I think will be beneficial to both of us. A contract, if you will. Imagine, for a moment, that you had a chance to make one wish of yours come true. Only one, but you would also gain magical powers in addition to this wish. This is what I offer – a chance to become a magical girl!”

“Is this like one of those weird AP English prompts or something? I’m journalism, not creative writing, just FYI.” Laura’s mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that there was a talking mutant cat-rabbit on her bed.

“What kind of thing would you wish for? Your dream journalism job? Unlimited money? A handsome boyfriend?”

“Uhh, I’m not really looking for a boyfriend now, thanks-”

“A beautiful girlfriend then, or perhaps a dozen of them? There are no limits on what you could wish for, not from me. You are only limited by your own imagination and your own power. And I suspect your power is very great indeed.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “And what do I give you in return for this wish? I know there’s no free lunches. Are you trying to steal my soul or something?”

Kyubey closed his eyes and appeared to grin wider, “No Laura Hollis, I will not come into possession of your soul at any point while you are a magical girl. The only thing I will require from you is that you do the work of magical girls. Which is to say – fighting witches.”

“Oh, cool beans,” Laura said, massaging the back of her neck. Where was Betty? It would be nice to have another person in the room with Kyubey, just so she could verify that she was not experiencing some strange post-hangover hallucination.

“Make a contract with me, Laura Hollis!” Kyubey insisted again.

Hadn’t Laura heard that before? She could suddenly see a ruined city and some girl with a sword – and a white furry creature. But as soon as she had thought of it, it faded away.

“How do I –“

Laura was cut off as the door burst open, and a girl dressed all in black barged in.

“Ack! Who are you?!” yelled Laura at the newcomer, reaching for her phone but knocking her water glass over, spilling water on her bedspread.

“I’m your new roommate, creampuff,” she said, smirking at Laura. Then her eyes fell on Kyubey and her eyes widened in fury, “You!”


End file.
